Portable electrical appliances including tools such as drills and saws are designed to be easily carried and transported. Such appliances may have an elongated electrical cord terminating in a cord plug which is inserted in an electrical outlet to provide a supply of electrical power to the appliance. Quite often, the cord has a tendency to become tangled and/or interfere with movement of the appliance. In addition, the cord constrains use of the appliance within a small area defined by the length of the cord.
In another example, appliances such as blow dryers, curling irons and the like are commonly used in barber shops and beauty salons. Typically, these appliances are electrically connected to the electrical outlet through an elongated electrical cord. When not in use, these appliances are usually stored in an accessible location. However, the slackened cord may potentially pose a hazard to workers or customers walking in the salon.
Some electrical appliances may include a cord retractor having a reel on which the electrical cord is wound. A selected length of the cord can be extended from the reel depending on the desired distance away from the electrical outlet which the appliance is to be used. The cord can be wound on the reel to eliminate slack in the cord between the appliance and the electrical outlet. Thus, the cord retractor may eliminate or reduce the tendency of persons who walk in the vicinity of the cord to trip over the cord. It may also reduce the space required for storing the cord when not in use.
A common limitation of conventional cord retractors is that the retractor is built into the electrical cord which supplies power to a single appliance. Therefore, the cord retractor may not be adaptable or applicable to electrical cords which power multiple devices. Moreover, conventional cord retractors may be bulky and complex in design and cumbersome in operation. In addition, they may be uncovered and expose the cord to external agents when stored, increasing the risk of the cord becoming deteriorated. Furthermore, transporting the cord retractor and cord may cause the cord to unwind from or slip off the reel, posing a risk to the user, who may trip on the cord and fall.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a cord retractor which is configured to selectively retract or extend an electrical cord for any of a variety of electrical appliances, and solves at least one of the aforementioned problems.